Hard times end, happiness begins
by Madoma
Summary: Sasuke leaves Naruto, forced into a marriage he never wanted. What does Naruto do? Fixes all of his lovers problems of course! An edited version of three old songfics I wrote three years ago. Rated M for lemon-esque happenings in second chapter. SasuNaru Some Sakura bashing.
1. The hardest thing

A SongFic Trilogy that I had written up about three years ago. I've been wanting to edit these for a while now but I've been too scared to look at them XD Haha.

Uhm, definitely not what some of you are used to when it comes to my writing but I couldn't change everything. I wanted to stick to my original plot from then…not sure it's one of my GREATEST ideas, buuut whatever .

Song is The Hardest Thing by 98Degrees. Enjoy.

**The Hardest Thing**

* * *

He played with the soft golden locks of his lover, listening as the blonds breathing slowed in the throes of sleep. He could feel the weight of the other man's head on his chest, and the guilt eating at his heart when he nudged the other awake and started to speak.

**We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killing me, it's killing you  
Both of us trying to be strong**

He looked away, unable to meet those eyes. Eyes so blue they could go against the sky and the sea any day. He could feel the blond clench his fists as the sheets shifted, the heat of anger in his cheeks. But still he would not meet the other man's gaze.  
**  
I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep**

Sasuke's arm was thrown back roughly, he could feel the anger seeping off the tan body, hear the sadness in his voice.

"Why now? After…after that?!" He chanced a look and saw the naked back of his best friend, his lover, curled over the side of the bed they shared. Hands pulling at the hair he loved to touch.

"Why Sasuke? You know you don't love her!" Before he could look away, Sasuke was caught in the eyes of a thunderous sky.

**I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that**

Sasuke heard the disbelieving grunt.

"You know that's a whole lot of bull. I thought you wanted…damn it Sasuke!" Sasuke heard the others voice break in anger, sadness, disbelief? So many emotions were coursing through him now, he didn't want to imagine how his blond felt. Sasuke threw himself across the bed before his lover could walk away.

**It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry**

Sasuke whispered the words into his ear. Knowing in his heart that all of it was true but he knew he had no chance. The man refused to listen, trying his hardest to pull away even as the sobs wracked his body.  
**  
I can't let you see what you mean to me  
When my hands are tied and my heart's not free  
We're not meant to be**

His eyes widened when the blond wrenched free and turned to glare at him.

"Not meant to be?! After all what we've been through? Our parents' dying and you running away? No one heard from you for _years _Sasuke. They all thought you were dead. But no, I believed, I searched, and I found you." A small smile, not one of happiness or joy, but one of pain and sadness formed on the blonds face.

"Only to be repaid by you marrying that…that woman! Yeah, we all used to be friends. But do friends steal one another's first kiss? Do _friends _take one another's virginity? Not only that, but do _male friends _do that to each other?" With each 'friend' the blond got closer, staring Sasuke in the way, daring him to interrupt.

**It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you**

**I know that we'll meet again  
Fate has a place and time  
So you can get on with your life  
I've got to be cruel to be kind**

"I don't want to look at you!" The tears finally let loose, and all Sasuke could do was watch as the person he loved, loves, broke right in front of him.

And it was all because of him.

**Like Dr. Zhivago  
All my love I'll be sending  
And you will never know 'cause  
There can be no happy ending**

When the tears finally let up, Sasuke had already dressed himself and sat back on the bed.

"Sauske, please." He couldn't take it. The way he had said his name, the crack, the think saliva collecting in his mouth from crying too much, the body that tremble so bad it was shaking their bed. Dammit he couldn't do this! Not to his idiot , best friend and his everything. His Naruto.

He pulled Naruto into his arms and kissed him. They have shared many kisses over the years, but this one was special. It was sweet, but rough. Their lips memorizing the way the others felt, the way they tasted. It was a reminder of how everything used to be and a small glimmer of what everything could be.

**It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry**

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and held him, taking in the man's scent and rubbing his back as the blond once again started to let his pain out.

**Maybe another time, another day  
As much as I want to, I can't stay**

"I don't want 'other times'. Sasuke, I want now and forever. Don't you see that?" And he did, looking into the eyes he had fallen for the first day they met. A smile that could light up a room and a crazy personality to go with it. But he had already made a promise to another in front of people he felt were friends and family.

**(Ooh)**

Sasuke could feel Naruto slipping away, both his emotions and his body. As Naruto let go of Sasuke, his arms falling slowly to his sides, Sasuke could feel a bit of Naruto closing away from him. Before he knew is Naruto was almost completely detached from his body. It didn't matter to him what promise he made. He may not ever be able to be with Naruto physically again, but he needed to other man mentally, emotionally, else he would go crazy.

Sasuke quickly reached out and took hold of Naruto's hand. It may just be one hand but that touch was worth the heart ache he would have gone through the rest of his life had he not just reached out.

**I've made up my mind  
There is no turning back  
She's been good to me  
And she deserves better than that**

"Alright Sasuke, I know I can't win this fight." Naruto said. He smiled at Sasuke shyly, just like he had the first time they met. Naruto let Sasuke drag the blond closer to his body but he stopped himself before he fell against the man. He placed his free hand on Sasuke's cheek and grinned.

Sasuke knew he was going to be alright.

"Well, at least not today. I don't give up on my dreams, Uchiha. And you…you're my biggest one. Believe it."

**It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
To look you in the eye  
And tell you I don't love you  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
To show no emotion when you start to cry**

Sasuke closed the door behind him smiling. As he made his way down the street he stopped and closed his eyes. That fox-like grin was the last thing he thought he would see on a night like this. But it gave him hope. He knew that Naruto would not give up so easily. And somewhere in his heart, he knew he didn't want Naruto to give up on him.  
**  
I don't want to live a lie  
What can I do**

He looked back at the home they had made together Sasuke thought about what his mother had once said.

"_Sasuke, you'll always have a home. We all do. It doesn't matter if you're thousands of miles away or up the street. Home is where the heart is, sweetheart. As long as you've got someone precious waiting for you, you'll always have somewhere to call home."_

If that's true, mother, I may be away from home for a while. But I've got a feeling it's gonna come knocking.

"Don't give up, Naruto. I've got a feeling we'll be together again."

* * *

Holy. SO! THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!  
My god how things change over the years. It's definitely not my greatest, but it was way worse. Two more chapters coming up.

Reviews are welcomed :)


	2. How do you sleep?

Second chapter! Oh boy. I'm so sorry about this but they had to be edited. I know they are far from good, BUT! They are from a while ago and I like being able to see the differences in the way I word, and plot, and summarize things now!

Funny what education could do for you XD HAHA!

How do you sleep by Jesse McCartney. Enjoy

_Italics are flashbacks!_**  
**

**How do you sleep.**

* * *

**Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh**

The top of the convertible was down as he drove down the dirt road through the desert, the heated wind blowing through his sun-kissed hair. He had just visited one of his old friends, and current lover Gaara. He winced at the thought, trying to conjure the image of rust colored hair and sea-green eyes, only for it to be replaced by dark brown eyes, thick raven hair and a smirk that could either frighten or control you.

**It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep**

He put a hand to his heart, feeling the edges of the letter that was never too far from him. He could almost get a whiff of that cinnamon scent he knew still lingered on the paper.

**Tried my best at movin' on  
Have yet to find a girl like you  
See things now I didn't before  
Now wishin' I had more time with you**

He felt a frown overcome his features thinking of all the other people he had been with. Trying to forget and fill his cold night with some sort of warmth has made him a bit promiscuous but he could care less. He was trying to fill in that dark void his best friend and ex-lover tore into his heart. He thought he had found that with Gaara. That is until he went rummaging through some old belongings and found the damned letter.

**How do you stay awake  
Knowin' all I do is think of you  
All the things we thought about  
Then, never will happen again  
If I could just see you**

It had happened to him once before. Searching for someone who did not want to be found was hardly easy but he had done it once, he could do it again.

"_How did you find me?" The anger lacing the other teens voice did nothing to quell Naruto's swelling heart. It had been three years, three years of people telling him to give up and let it go. But he continued to search, to ask. And this is where it got him._

"_Trust me bastard, it wasn't easy. But I did it. I finally caught up" The smile on his face was like no other. But still the raven-haired teenager glared, the rain pouring all around them, drenching them and blocking all outside noise. They were in a world of their own._

"_Why? You must really be an idiot" His best friend scoffed. As he tried to turn away he was roughly grabbed by a tan hand, spinning him around and pinning him up against a brick wall. Warm, strong arms wrapped around a lean torso and whispered in his ear._

"And you're still a bastard. But you're my bastard"_ That was the last thing the pale boy heard before soft lips crashed onto his own._

**If I had my way come and get you girl  
In your favourite car with the missing top  
Around my way where we used to park  
And did all those things to steal your heart**

That memory was one of many that kept crawling up to the surface, making Naruto remember what had happened that night. The night he had found his friend and all the trials that went with it. But he had never complained, he finally had Sasuke back, nothing could ruin his happiness.

**It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep**

_It had taken weeks for Naruto to get where he was now. On Sasuke's bed with Sasuke lying over top of him, his warm breath blowing over Naruto's face,_

"_Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned out, tan fingers tangled in long raven locks as the taller boy licked and bit at a pert, dusky nipple. Their breathing was heavy, sweat slicked their bodies, but they didn't care. Naruto arched his back as Sasuke thrust long and deep inside him, his walls clenching tight over his lovers shaft. It had taken a few tries, but they finally got the hang of it. Naruto knew that he would be in pain in the morning, but he didn't care._

"_God, Naruto, you're so tight" Sasuke panted breathed out, holding tight to the sensitive body writhing beneath him. Naruto threw his head back, letting his lover attack his neck as he trusted a little harder into his tight passage._

_Blue eyes locked with onyx. Two identical smiles graced pale and tanned faces. Hands clasped together as they came._

_No, Naruto didn't care that he would be in pain. As long as the person giving the pain also gave pleasure, filling him in more ways than one, the void was closing._

**It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you**

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. That had been the first time he and Sasuke had actually been together. He laughed, remembering how many times they had messed up, the condom falling off; Sasuke missing the hole, Naruto kissing his nose thinking that had been where his mouth was. At least until they realized that they should turn on the light.

**Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep**

"_Naruto...I need to tell you something." Vibrant blue eyes looked into sad brown ones._

"_Naruto...Sakura's pregnant, and her parents are forcing marriage. I don't know what to do; they won't wait until the baby is born to get married. I wanted to do a test and then when they realized that I wasn't the father, I wouldn't have to marry her. But they won't agree! And you know how my family was as do the Haruno's. Honor and pride were everything! It's either I call out about what a whore their daughter and lose my families honor by disgracing the girl, or I run away again and lose my pride! What am I supposed to do?! We had sex _once _Naru. I know it was stupid, but it was such a long time ago! It was before I left damit! If I had fathered the child, it would have been here way before now!" Sasuke's voice cracked, seeing the sadness creep into his loves eyes. _

_He didn't know how to act. The smile on his face froze, a faraway look in his eye._

"_Marry her." They were just two words, but those two words broke his heat into millions of pieces. He must not let the tears fall._

_Sasuke's eyes widened. "Marry her?! But I don't love her! I –" _

_That hesitation was all it took for Naruto to break completely. He stood up from freshly soiled sheets and started to dress._

_He one leg in his pants before he was pulled back by his shoulders was held in a tight grip._

"_No, I'm not going to lose you because of some psycho who would have sex with someone just because they look like me and go get herself pregnant. I don't want to lose you Naruto. When you found me, something happened that day. The look in your eyes, it told me everything I had to know."_

_He was forced to look into the eyes he had fallen for, all those years ago, and listen to the words he had dreamt about when some night got too lonely. There was a desperate look in those eyes. Naruto knew the young man was terrified. Naruto knew that fear. Sasuke wasn't the only one who lost everyone he had ever loved. _

"_I love you, Naruto Uzumaki"_

**Baby all that I hear from my friends  
Again again and again come and ask 'bout you  
They say we saw your girl at the game  
And damn we gotta say a big mistake by you**

Why did I let him walk out? I could have stopped him. I could have run out of the house when he stopped to look at the window... our window into our bedroom. But I didn't.

**Not only did your body bang  
But I miss the conversation too  
Tell me that you're gettin' more sleep  
Can't think can't eat till I come see you**

"_Moron, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm cooking bastard! What does it look like?"_

"_It looks like you want to poison me" Naruto pouted then stuck his tongue out at his lover._

_Pale arms wrapped around a tan chest holding him tight. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck softly and smiled._

"_You're so childish idiot. Go sit down, I'll cook."_

"_But I –"_

"_Go sit. I honestly don't want to catch food poisoning" Naruto balled his fists at his side._

"_Bastard!"_

**If I had my way come and get you girl  
In your favourite car with the missing top  
Around my way where we used to park  
And did all those things to steal your heart**

He laughed out loud. That happened almost every morning. Naruto would try to cook breakfast, burning anything that he touched. Sasuke would come up behind him, hug and kiss him before pushing Naruto away and throwing out whatever the blond had tried to make.

**It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep**

"_Hey Sasuke"' he whispered, trailing his fingers down the pale stomach, feeling the muscles ripple underneath._

"_Hm?"_

"_...I love you" He felt strong arms pull him closer and a nose nuzzling his hair._

"_I know." Naruto could feel Sasuke's smile. He turned his head to look at the other boy._

"_How could you possibly know? I've never told you!" Sasuke laughed._

"_You don't have to tell me, I see it every time you look at me"_

"_And how exactly do I look at you, huh?" Sasuke looked down into blue, penetrating eyes. He smiled up at his best friend and kissed him softly, before pillowing his head on the warm chest and letting the others heartbeat lull him to sleep._

"_Just like that, Naruto. Just like that." He whispered before sleep claimed him as well. _

**Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh**

**It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh**

I told you Sasuke. I don't give up on my dreams.

And you, my raven haired friend, are a part of them.

A grin forced its way onto a tan face, blue eyes glittering and blond hair swaying in the wind as he drove on, searching.

* * *

So yeah. That's the second one. In case there were any questions, around the time Naruto found Sasuke they were 17-18 which means Sasuke would have had to have sex with Sakura when they were like, 14-15.

Last one coming up soon!

Review are always welcome :)


	3. I'd come for you

So, this is the last one! Finally. I know, I know. They kind of suck. But that's okay! I appreciate the way I had tried in the past. I like to think I write much better now, but that's all up to my readers.

I'd come for you by Nickleback

**I'd come for you**

* * *

He rolled his car into the driveway and sat staring at the house. It felt like such a long time ago, walking out the door and leaving behind his heart and soul.

Breathing in and out, counting to ten, the way his mother had taught him when he was younger, Sasuke Uchiha stepped out of the comfort of his car and onto a drive so familiar yet so strange.

**Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it**

"_Sasuke? Are you alright? You seem angry" a light touch on his shoulder was all he needed to finally snap._

"_Angry?! Is that what you think? Oh well, my _dear"_, Sasuke spat out "I'm not angry. I'm _furious!"

"_Sasuke you're scaring me" the pregnant pink haired woman said, shying away._

"_Good.. because I'm terrified. Dammit Sakura, why did you do it? Was it really that horrible for you? To see two of you oldest friends happy?" Sasuke pleaded, but he knew he was wasting his breath when he watched her face burn red with anger_

"_Happy", she growled out "happy together? How are two men _happy _together?! Neither of you can have children! People will look at you with disgust and hatred!" she screamed. Chest heaving as she tried to calm down, a gentle hand moved to her bulging belly. She had to be careful these days. She was getting close to her due date. Sakura walked closer to the angry man in front of her, trying to place a trembling hand on his shoulders wanting to calm their shaking._

"_I saved you, Sasuke" she whispered_

"_No" he whispered his voice laced with venom, _"_You've killed me"_

**I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**

A shaking hand lifted to the orange door marked 41 and knocked three times. A minute passed and Sasuke was trying to convince himself to stay as he turned to walk away, only to hear the door swing open.

"May I help you?"

When he turned his head, his eyes widened.

**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you**

"_Dear Naruto,_

_I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to._

_Sakura had the baby. His name is Hibiki,_ _he's a healthy little boy. Looks just like me, except he has Sakura's eyes._

_But that's the problem Naru. He _looks _like me. He's Sai's son. I got the paternity test done._

_Do you realize how happy I was to see that test? I knew he wasn't my son of course, unless she had somehow drugged me while I was with you. She was a mistake, one I wish to forget. You've been the only one, Naruto. Even on our wedding night, Sakura tried so hard. But I just slept on the couch._

_My wedding night. Do you know how much it pains me to know that my wedding night was filled with screaming and anger, pink and green. Instead of the light touches of love, moans of ecstasy mixed with golden blond and sapphire blue._

_What I truly wanted._

_You're the only one for me Naruto. And I will get out of this._

_Sasuke U._

**I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**

"Sasuke? Is that really you?"

"...Kakashi?"

"Kakashi who is it?" A familiar mop of brown hair tied on top of a tan head with a very familiar scar across his nose came to the door, drying his hands in a dish towel.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" Iruka, Kakashi's husband, dropped the towel, his mouth open in shock.

"I'd like to ask you two the same thing."

Both men gave each other knowing looks.

**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow**

_He couldn't help but get attached to Hibiki. It wasn't the boys fault his mother was a conniving witch._

"_Look at him Sasuke. You're the only one who he'll smile at. Can't you see that he truly is your son?" Wide shoulders stiffened, but gentle hands still tickled baby-soft skin, murmuring soft nothings to make giggles come out of the tiny body._

"_He is not my son, Sakura. I love him, yes, but that does not give me the right to claim him as my own." Sasuke said softly, as to not distress the baby. Sasuke picked him up gently and braced the boy against his chest, rubbing circles on his back._

"_Why?! Why not! You could never have children with that... _freak _like you could with me! One night Sasuke, one night with me and I'll make you forget all about that little man-whore" she said, pressing her body against his, trying, and failing yet again, to seduce him._

"_Get off of me. You're the freak. Naruto is loving, kind and warm. Not annoying, needy and ice cold. Do not talk about him like he is trash. You are lower than dirt." Sasuke maneuvered his body so that the woman could not get near the baby. _

_Sasuke walked out of the room, leaving the raging woman and everything he had known the past year behind. Without her knowing, Sasuke had called Child Services, gotten the paternity test and packed up any belongings Sasuke felt he and the little one would need to get him safely away from here and into his rightful father's arms._

**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you**

"So...he went searching for me? How long has he been gone?"

"Oh for almost a year now. He calls every other day, letting us know that he's alright and to make sure we're not wrecking his...your house." Iruka said, placing his steaming cup of coffee on the table. Sasuke smiled up at the man, grateful. He wasn't really thirsty, he just needed something to hold on to. Sasuke had a feeling Iruka knew that.

"That's right. I think the last thing he said to us before walking out that door was _'The next time I come home, it'll be with a bastard glued to my hand, willing or not!_'" Kakashi laughed at his own impression of the missing blond man.

"But I'm here now and he doesn't even know it."

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Iruka said, calmly. A secretive smile on his lips.

"And how would you know that?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the dark-haired man suspiciously.

"Maybe because I'm standing right behind you" Sasuke swore he got whip-lash by turning his head too fast, not believing his own ears.

"Really Sasuke, even after a year you couldn't find a different hair style?"

**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to**

"_Hibiki. Say hello to your father" Sasuke smiled down at the giggling baby._

_Sasuke looked up at Sai, the poor soul who shared a slight resemblance to himself. He could see the tears swimming in the man's eyes as he could finally hold his son for the first time. _

"_He doesn't like to have much light in his room at night. Keep the door open a bit and he's fine. But you must have some kind of noise. A television, radio, nature sounds, even a vacuüm, he'll fall right to sleep. Oh and –" Sai cut off Sasuke's nervous ramblings. _

"_You know Sasuke, you did raise him for the first year of his life. Do you really think I wouldn't want you to come visit him? Actually, I would hate you if you didn't." Sai smiled softly at the man opposite him, his eyes crinkling when he saw Sasuke's shoulders instantly relax and relief flood his face. His eyes softened when he looked at the peaceful face of the little chubby baby and he knew the child would be happy with his real father, although Sasuke would miss him deeply._

"_Thank you Sai. And I...I'm sorry, for what she did. I know it was wrong."_

"_It's alright. I know that those people will take care of her, and I know you took care of him." Sai stroked the baby's soft cheeks. There was a moment of silence before it was broken by a soft snore coming from the sleeping baby. _

"_So what's your next step? You broke it off with the man you loved, married a woman who you hated because of family pride, then sent Child Services after he because she was unfit to raise he own child, and found me only to give me my son."_

"_Well, that's an easy question" The pale, stoic bastard that Sai had known growing up, let a small, soft smile grace his features._

"_I'm going to look for the man I love."_

**And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his slim waist and orange scented hair brushed across his face.

"How did you know I was here?" Sasuke whispered, not daring to speak any louder in fear of it all being a dream.

"Well, I got a really odd call from an old friend. Said someone fitting your description had come by carrying the best gift anyone has ever, and will ever give him"

Sasuke quirked and eyebrow and Naruto's soft laughter filled the room

"His son, Sasuke. Sai called me. So, when Sai told me that you went looking for me, I drove straight home. Only to findyou sitting down at rightful place at our dinner table, having a conversation with Kakashi and Iruka while drinking coffee like it was the first day we moved in."

Sasuke chuckled, tightening his hold on his blond.

Yes, _his_blond. Because now that he finally had him back, there was no way he would be letting go any time soon.

"Well Kakashi, looks like our time here is done. Why don't we go back home... lie on the couch a bit, relax" Iruka said, walking silently to the door a smile on his face as he watched his boys, his men, kiss each other softly, memorizing each other's taste and feel all over again.

"But 'Ruka! Can't we watch a little?' Kakashi said, pouting a bit, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh? So... I take it you _don't _want to take a bath together?'

Iruka was being pushed out the door so fast he didn't have enough time to yell 'Bye'

**No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you**

Hours later, the two lovers were curled in bed together, legs intertwined, hands clasped, just staring into each other's eyes.

"I told you I'd come for you"

"I told you I didn't give up on my dreams"

Both shared a silent smile, a silent promise.

They had gone through some tough times, some hard times, and somewhere in the middle, there were happy times. Now were the times for new beginnings, exciting middles, and loving endings.

_Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and blows up the bonfire._

* * *

And that's it folks! It's finished.. omg.

No idea where the quote at the end comes from. Must have thought it was appropriate back then.

So yeah.. Review please! :)


End file.
